


Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House

by mtothedestiel



Series: Garth Brooks 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Country & Western, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seriously fluff, Singer Dean, Surrogate Pregnancy, country music AU, dean wants a baby, garth brooks 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a famous country musician, and Castiel, the love of his life, look forward to the next step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! more country star!Dean and Castiel! I apologize for the saccharine fluff but these two are just so adorable. I have a few more installments planned and I am more than open to requests! Enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments :D  
> EDIT: as usual I forgot to give a timeframe. The first part of this section is right around the time of "Standing Outside the Fire", maybe a little earlier.

Dean was getting his pre-show powder coat, as he liked to call it, when a familiar gravelly voice overrode his George Strait playlist. 

“Who’s that shouting?” the makeup artist wondered crossly.  Dean pulled out his headphones, rising in concern as the volume of the shouting got louder.

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel was calling him, and Dean turned in time to find himself with his arms full of firm muscle and a mouth full of dark tousled hair.

“Whoa, babe, where’s the fire?” Dean squeaked, the breath nearly knocked out of him from Castiel’s vice-grip around his ribs.  Castiel ignored him, plastering Dean’s face in kisses.

“Cas-what- _hey-_ “  Castiel kissed Dean’s nose and cheeks, planting one firm kiss on Dean’s mouth before Dean finally got a grip on his flushed face and pulled him a little ways away.  Castiel’s eyes were dancing, and his breath was coming hard and fast, like he’d run up here all the way from the parking lot.

“What’s gotten into you?” Dean asked, the makeup person behind them frantically trying to get Dean back into the chair.  Dean waved her away just as Castiel got his wind back.

“Te-Tessa called,” Castiel wheezed, resting his palms against the warm corduroy of Dean’s western shirt, smoothing the material as he got himself under control, “Dean, she _called_.”

“Tessa-you mean…no.  No way.” Castiel was beaming now, and Dean felt his own smile begin to curl the edges of his mouth.  “Cas…”  They’d waited.  They’d waited and waited and _waited._

“She just got back from the doctor’s,” Castiel told him, his hands tight on Dean’s shoulders, “It’s positive.”

“Oh my god,” Dean swore, pulling Cas back into a bone crushing embrace, “Holy _shit_ Cas, we’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed, burying his face in Dean’s neck as he wound his fingers tight into the material of Dean’s shirt, “Yes, yes, yes.”

“We did it,” Dean breathed, pressing his lips to Castiel’s soft hair, “Jesus, we made a baby.”

“Tessa helped,” Castiel noted, chuckling into Dean’s neck.   Dean laughed, loud and bright as he ruffled Castiel’s already hopelessly windblown locks.

“That she did,” Dean agreed.  His mind was already whipping up a long new to do list.  They needed a nursery and a name ( _names!_ ) and Tessa was gonna need her own security/publicity detail.  No way was their surrogate gonna deal with any paparazzi stress, not while Dean and Cas could take care of her.  Then there were all the doctor’s visits and the tests…

“Dean,” Castiel distracted him with a kiss, “Don’t worry.  Everything is going to be wonderful.”

“Dean!” Ash announced, knocking on the doorframe, “Two minute to lights up!”

Dean waved to let Ash know he’d heard him, pulling Cas back for another kiss.

“Showtime, cowboy,” Cas whispered when they parted, tipping their foreheads together.

“We’re gonna be a family,” Dean murmured back, “Everything’s gonna be perfect.”

“I don’t want perfect,” Castiel answered, smirking as he pressed their lips together, “I’ll take you and a little one instead, I think.”

Dean grinned.  “It’s a deal.”                         

 

_Three years earlier_

“This is ridiculous,” Dean declared, for the third time that week, “This is absolutely freakin’ insane.”

“Care to elaborate?” Castiel asked, leaning against the door frame of Dean’s “study”.  His partner was sprawled on the plush carpeting, shaking his head in disdain.

“There is no sane reason to have an entire room _exclusively_ for my guitars,” Dean pronounced, nudging at a sleek black Les Paul with his sock clad foot.

“You did let Becky take care of all the interior design when we initially made the purchase,” Castiel reminded him, plopping down on the carpet himself with his head in Dean’s lap, “Besides, I have an office for my business things.  Why shouldn’t you have a space for yours?”

“I don’t need it,” Dean muttered stubbornly, dragging his fingers absently through Castiel’s hair.  Castiel let his eyes fall closed and enjoyed the pleasant touch.  They’d had a rare two weeks of peaceful domestic life, with Dean between tours and Castiel working mostly from home at this point anyway.  They’d mostly spent it like this, intimately sprawled on various surfaces, just enjoying each other in the quiet.  Castiel couldn’t think of a time he’d been more content.  Dean seemed equally relaxed, but more and more recently Castiel had found him in this room, or in the doorway, eyeing the walls full of well kept instruments with unusual consideration.

“Well it is our house,” Castiel noted, enjoying the warm glow of pleasure that bubbled up whenever he got to say that phrase aloud.  _Our house_.  _Dean and Castiel’s._  “What would you like to put in here?”

“I dunno…we could make it a private massage room.”

Castiel hummed.  “I don’t think we’d ever leave it.  And we probably wouldn’t end up doing much massaging.”

Dean huffed his agreement.  “Home gym?”

Castiel grinned against Dean’s denim clad thigh.

“Neither of us would ever step foot inside.”

Dean chuckled, fingers still combing across Castiel’s scalp.  His rhythm was so steady Castiel felt his eyes growing heavy.  Castiel, nearly asleep, almost missed Dean’s whispered words.

“…It might make a nice nursery.”

Oh.   _Oh._   Castiel froze, his eyes flicking open to see Dean staring very hard at a bit of carpet a few feet away.  The hand in Castiel’s hair was shaking a little now.

“Dean.”  He caught Dean’s other wrist, holding tight.     

“Is that something you want?” Castiel breathed, heart in his throat.  Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed, and he blinked a few times before answering.

“Yeah,” he admitted softly, still not meeting Castiel’s eye.  Dean wanted a baby.  Castiel couldn’t believe he’d missed it, written across his features plain as day.  Dean wanted a baby _desperately_.

“With me?”  Castiel had to ask, and that broke Dean out of his hundred yard stare.  He looked down at Castiel incredulously.  It was Castiel’s turn to look away, but when he turned back it was to Dean pulling his face up to press his lips to Castiel’s forehead.

“As if there is _anyone_ ,” he murmured hoarsely, kissing Castiel’s cheeks, “I could _possibly_ ,” his eyelids, “have a baby with,” the bridge of his nose, “besides you.”  Dean froze just short of taking Castiel’s mouth, eyes widening at the implication of his own words.  Castiel was breathless, heart pounding as Dean cradled him in his arms.   

 “Are we-“ Dean stammered, green eyes bright with fear but also hope, “Can we-“

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted, clasping his hand to Dean’s jaw, a new kind of excitement blossoming in his chest.

“Let’s have a baby.”


End file.
